


Undine Sherlock

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Undine - Fandom
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, Original Artist Dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This OOAK art doll was inspired by the story 'Riptide Lover' a WIP by jinglebellfic here on AO3. Find the story here:   http://archiveofourown.org/works/2312978</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undine Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebellfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jinglebellfic).



> I am often inspired by other artist to make my own version of their work. You can view a Catlock that I did for beautifulfiction in my archive here on AO3. And now the beautiful Undine Sherlock from 'Riptide Lover'. Please do enjoy


End file.
